The Center Cant hold Forever
by royr1177
Summary: What would happen when the center cant hold. Major character death.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I know many people on here are going to kill me for this story, but it's something I wanna see on here. This is for our imagination so please read. Just a little something to spur our sadness and our hearts. Rate and review please being this is my first fanfic and I am curious how it stands up.

**Topic:** What if Booth had not got off those three shots in the resonation chamber??

**Length:** Not sure yet?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bones, Fox and the amazing Hart Hanson does, come on fans give him a break, and we all know he is giving us our fix every week of our favorite non-couple!!

**The Center Can't Hold Forever, chapter 1**

Charlie is a good agent. He enjoys his work at the Bureau. To Charlie it is very challenging and rewarding to see the evil of the world locked up. But most of all he enjoyed his fellow agents.

One in particular to be exact. Special agent Seely Booth. This man is a legend. A closure rate on cases unheard of in the FBI. And intimidating… WOW this man could stare you down and fix a cup of coffee without breaking a sweat. True his success was due to his unorthodox partnership with the Jeffersonian's hottest scientist.

Well at least that was what everyone called her behind Booth's back. In front she was Dr Temperance Brennen, renowned forensic anthropologist, best selling author, and genius. Their partnership was one that everyone gossiped and talked about. There had even been gossip that they were more than partners. Which anyone who had been in a room with them bet they had. No one ever saw anything like it. They could carry on a conversation with each other with just looks. If you were in the room, you felt like you didn't exist.

It amazed everyone especially Charlie. He had been married to his highschool sweetheart for 5 years and they didn't have the relationship these "partners" had. It was a thing to be envied.

But right now Charlie didn't have time to dwell on his role model, he was on a mission, he had some files for Booth. These were the records on the scientists at the Collar Institute. The murder they were currently investigating was committed by someone at the Institute. Hopefully the files would give better insight as to whom. As Charlie turned the corner into Booth s office he saw it was empty.

"Does anyone know if Agent Booth is in the building?" Charlie asked the desk agents. "I think he is off with his hot scientist "_Partner_"." agent Howell said putting inflection on partner while making quotation marks with his fingers. Of course everyone chuckled. Charlie decided to leave the files on Booth's desk so he could find them. Hopefully Booth would be returning later that evening if they had not caught the killer already.

Angela really hated this case. The victim, the editor for the Collar Institutes journal was a very pretty woman. This was really not a good way to die. To be found in trash bags in an empty field. That is such a disrespectful way to leave the earth. But she knew they would catch the murderer. The best investigative team in the nation was on it. Agent Booth and her best friend Dr. Brennen.

Those two had a passion unmatched in catching bad guys. _They have a passion for something else too, if they would only admit it_. Angela thought. "I will get those two together eventually, and everything will be right with the world" Angela giggled.

Just then a much winded Hodgins ran up to her. "Hey Ang where is Dr. B?" Jack said between ragged breaths. "She and Agent hot Stuff went back to the collar to questions someone" as Angel glared at Hodgins. She knew there must be something important for Jack to run that hard to the platform. "Ok, I will call her cell, I found somevery interesting particulates!!" almost shouting though deep inhalations.

_That man gets way too excited about particulate thingies, _Angela thought as she saw him run off to the nearest phone.

_But you gotta love his passion, oh wait I already did that, damn maybe another romp in Cleopatra's bed is in order??_ She thought as she noticed Jack hang up the phone. "She didn't answer" Jack states.

Once again Angela's minded wandered, hoping it was because Agent hottie and Brennen were in the back seat of the Sequoia expressing their passion for each other. Doubtful, but oh a girl can wish!! Most likely it was just because they were interrogating a suspect and finally cracking this case.

5 hours later

There was a very hushed silence over two large buildings in Washington D.C.

At the Hoover building everyone was tense. One of their agents was missing. No one had seen him or his partner since just before lunch. No calls or answers to an agent's cell phone for over a couple of hours always worried the FBI. The other building was the Jeffersonian. Likewise one of their associates was missing. No one had seen her since just before lunch when her dashing FBI partner escorted her out of the building for a fun filled afternoon of lunch and questioning suspects.

They were all tense and worried; no phone calls went through to Dr Brennen's cell phone either. Director Cullen had called Cam an hour ago looking for them. It hadn't really crossed anyone's mind until then that no one had heard from Booth or Brennen. But now it was fresh on everyone's mind.

Suddenly a phone rings and Cam jumps to get it. "Yes sir, they found it where? OK, I understand, the full power of the Medico lab is at your disposal, Thanks, please call us with any information, Thanks" Cam eyes were as wide as saucers as she hung up the phone.

Taking in a deep breath she was about to give some very bad news.

"Ok people, Director Cullen said that Booths SUV was found with GPS at a parking garage at Washington Square Mall. It looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary. According to the GPS report the SUV left the Collar Institute at 2:30 pm and travelled to this mall. The agents questioned security and are reviewing tapes but it appears it is a dead end. Currently Cullen is getting a warrant to search the Collar from top to bottom. They can not use the existing warrant because the search is under different pretenses. Apparently because nothing states foul play the warrant may take a little time. I want you all to be ready to process any evidence we get as quickly as possible." Cams says as she takes a breath

"Normally we wouldn't be allowed to see the evidence because of our connection, but because of the technology we have is better than the FBI they are overlooking that fact for the time being." Cam sighs as she sees the worried look on everyone's face.

Angela, fearing the worst starts crying and embraces Jack, holding him tightly not wanting to think of the worst happening to her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

2:15pm The Collar Institute Dr Baudette's lab

_Knock knock, "Dr Earth quake?" Booth called out in a questioning tone._

"_SO tell me what am I looking for?" He states as he looks at his partner._

_Bones turns to him, in her usual scientific tone "Any apparatus that could facilitate the creation of a sonic standing wave."_

_Booth with a usual confusing look sighs and leas against a stainless steel wall." SO what am I looking for again?"_

"_You are leaning on it!"_

" _Booth jumps off the wall in suprise"Right I knew that, alright look at this" Booth grabs the door handle and tugs grunting a few times before it opens. "Right I will just get forensics to look for blood."_

_Bones walk the resonance chamber and looks over her shoulder at him "There won't be any blood; the remains were frozen at this point." She glances around the chamber deep in thought. "The natural frequency of the human body is between 3 and 7 hertz…."_

_Booth interrupts "Bodies have natural frequencies?"_

_Brennen rolls her eyes a little "naturally they would increase dramatically if the body….."_

_Suddenly behind them the chambers door is heaved and closes with a sealing sound_

"_Whoa Hey!" Booth yells as he realizes what just happened. He goes to the door and tries banging on it with his shoulder trying to get it open._

"_Forget it Booth" she states in a slightly startled manner. Bones has a very worried look on her face and even though she is usually in control, the tight area and the realization that they cant get out starts to worry her. "Were in a high pressure chamber, that door can withstand the force of at least..." a noise sounds in the chamber like a jet engine starting "Oh No!!!"_

"_OH NO WHAT OH NO!!_

_Brennen now with eyes as wide as quarters yells over the noise "we have to get out of here..."_

_With the same expression as his partner Booth yells "Or what, we'll explode?!"_

_With that a loud shrill noise pierces the partner's ears causing them to wince in excruciating pain._

"_Booth what we have to do here is try and counter act the wavelength!"_

'_WHAT?"_

_He can barely hear her but he sees her face making the shrilling noise so he repeats what she is doing. He can feel the vibrations although instead of a vibration it feels like his skin is heating up, his mind is reeling and he can't seem to see properly._

_Booth feels his body start to loose its strength as he yells "IT'S NOT WORKING!!"_

"_IF WE STOP OUR BRAINS WILL TURN TO PUDDING!!" Brennen yells starting to feel her body weakening as well. She starts to slump to the floor as her tones to counteract the wavelength turn to whimpers. _

_Both partners fall slowly to the floor. Booth can feel blood start to fall from his nose as he looks over and see Brennen doing the same. He forces his brain to work as he reaches for his gun. As he pulls it out his brain stops working like it should, seeing the gun in his hands he tries to remember what to do with it. His brain can't get a grasp. Being a sniper trained ranger he should be able to flick off the safety and pull the trigger like it was a cap on a bottle, but he just can't grasp it. Once again all his strength seems to vanish and the gun falls from his hand, skittering towards the door._

_Looking over he see Bones laying on the floor wincing in pain as blood is now coming from her ears and nose. He falls beside her as she looks up at his face. She can't remember what she should be doing to try and counteract the noise but she sees his eyes. She reaches her hand up and grabs his as he reaches for her. He falls next to her and they pull each other closer. Looking into each others eyes they both realize this is the end, their brainwaves turning to mush. Yet even though they can't seem to do what usually comes to them naturally they can still see the emotions in each other. Both of them form words on their lips, although not heard each of them hear it load in their hearts. The words flow of each others lips in unison "I LOVE YOU!!" _

_The last thing Special Agent Seeley Booth remembers is the arms of his partner wrapping around him her face against his and the calm feeling he feels in her embrace._

_The last thing Dr Temperance Brennen feels are her partner's arms closing around her, feeling safe and secure like she never had before, knowing she finally is not alone. She finally knows love!!_

5:45 pm the Collar Institute

Seventy five agents swarm the Collar Institute. Trying to be as decent as possible Director Cullen and the other agents secure all entrances making their presence known. "I want a search of every room in here! No one leaves from this moment forward; I don't care if it's a courier, or the Pope himself!" Cullen yells at all his agents. Scientists everywhere stand frozen. Never had they seen this many suits with guns in their lives. Some were frightened and others just looked down their noses in disgust.

As the agents pair into two man teams Charlie finds himself with Agent Perotta. She is a good agent, not to mention very beautiful. Charlie and she both have respect for Booth. They like working with him although Charlie thinks Perotta probably would like to work with him outside the office as well. He smiles at the thought knowing that even though her seductive smile and striking looks would make most men fall to their knees, they didn't even hold a candle to Dr Brennen. At least not for Booth.

Perotta and Charlie move from room to room, finally entering Dr Baudette's lab. Walking in Charlie sees all kinds of strange contraptions. "This must be a geek's heaven" he laughs and sees a smile form on Perotta face.

Charlie looks over and sees what looks like a large walk in freezer. Hmm he thinks as he walks around it seeing the door. He shines his flashlight toward the window and looks through. Immediately he feels like his heart and stomach have traded places and tastes the bile rise in his throat. He turns to Perotta yelling "CALL THE PAPRAMEDICS AND CULLEN; MAN DOWN!!!!!!"He yanks at the door as Perotta yells into the radio, "Agent down, Dr Baudette's lab, need paramedics and all agents on scene immediately!" Perotta still doesn't know what Charlie saw but realizes it can't be good. Just then the door flings open with a whoosh and Perotta feels the same thing Charlie did only seconds ago.

The paramedics arrive seconds before Cullen, being guided into the chamber by a sickly looking Perotta. As he comes in he looks at his worst fear. There in the corner of the chamber lies Dr Brennen and Agent Booth, their arms wrapped around each other. At a glance it would have seemed like a couple being close to each other, but Cullen could already see the paleness of their skin and the streaks of dried blood from their noses and ears. The paramedics lean down and check pulses but they already know. So does everyone in the room. Perotta feels tears form in her eyes, while Cullen faces grips in anger. All the agents lower their heads at the EMT says "I am sorry but there is nothing we can do, it looks like it has been a couple of hours."

Cullen grabs his radio with such a force it breaks the battery door, "I WANT EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THIS BUILDING DETAINED AND QUESTIONED ABOUT WHO HAS BEEN IN THIS ROOM, FIND ME WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! IF ANYONE RESISTS OR GETS IN THE WAY….. WELL YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!" Everyone in the room feels the compression of his voice on the air. Agents rush out of the room finding every person working at the lab and start getting the information. Cullen walks into the chamber and sees their bodies. He feels sadness; Booth was like a son to him. Every since he lost his daughter from cancer after Booth had used his sick time to help him he realized he really liked this young man. And even though he didn't like Dr Brennen in the start, the passion and commitment he saw from Booth made him realize she was alright, even if he still wouldn't let her have a gun. At that moment he grabbed his cell phone dialing a number.

"Dr Lance Sweets FBI" Sweets said as his phone interrupted him from talking to Gordon Gordon Wyatt. "Sweets this is Cullen, I need you to meet me at the Jeffersonian parking lot in about 30 minutes." Sweets eyebrow raised, he never had to meet with the director outside of the office. "Yes Sir" Sweets said "I was just conversing here with Dr Wyatt about Agent Booth and Dr Brennen." Sweets smiled for he knew it was his favorite topic. "Good bring Dr Wyatt too, but do not, I REPEAT DO NOT ENTER THE JEFFERSONIAN WITHOUT ME!!" Now Sweets was a little worried, "Is… is everything ok Director Cullen?" he said a slight hitch in his voice. "No Dr Sweets we just found Agent Booths and Dr Brennen's bodies, and I need your help in telling their team!" Gordon Wyatt looked perplexed as Sweets phone fell hitting his glass table and shattering it to pieces. It was almost as loud as the thud of Sweets heart dropping into oblivion.


End file.
